


webbing

by Moransroar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Spider Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Gaping, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Peter Parker, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forest Sex, Giant Spiders, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spidrens, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moransroar/pseuds/Moransroar
Summary: Tony usually made sure not to stray too far from the path.The woods were dense and many areas were almost impenetrable, and it was so very easy to get turned around in a place like that. It had happened once before, and since then, Tony learned to always carry a compass with him.Still sometimes he got cocky.This time, he really shouldn't have.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	webbing

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags lads. If you have arachnophobia, tread carefully. This is for the starker summer bingo, filling the prompt "forest creature au". I could have just gone with some kinda fawn au but,,,,y'all know I don't do this shit by halves, so here you go. My forest creature au.

Tony usually made sure not to stray too far from the path.

The woods were dense and many areas were almost impenetrable, and it was so very easy to get turned around in a place like that. It had happened once before, and since then, Tony learned to always carry a compass with him.

Still sometimes he got cocky.

He’d tell himself he would just wander a little bit out of the way, duck through some underbrush to get to a tree or some other growth that caught his attention. He fooled himself time and time again, tricking himself into thinking it would be just that, until he realized the path was nowhere to be found and he had to resort to the use of his compass to get back home.

Sometimes, he’d happen upon the tracks again.

Sometimes, he happened upon something very different.

Tony sputtered when he walked into a light dusting of cobweb, waving a hand in front of his face to get rid of the webbing dancing around. He didn’t think much of it. The forest was so dense that walking through a spider’s web was both very common, and also probably the least of his worries, considering the kind of creatures that could be lurking in every nook and cranny of every tree and every bush.

But he would soon realize that perhaps spiders should have been higher up on his list of terrifying things lurking in the dark.

He continued on, wiping away the light threads that seemed to keep meeting him as he progressed. He looked down at his compass, and then up at the sky overhead – or what should have been the sky. The trees were growing together more and more, giving the impression that, while he knew that it was the middle of the day, it might as well have been dusk, his surroundings appearing to become ever so slightly darker with every step he took. He grabbed his flashlight to guide him.

If he hadn’t been so sure that he was going the right way, he might have turned around and gone back to where he’d come from.

It was…eerie. It almost felt as if he’d entered a place he should never have stumbled across, or happened upon. A place he shouldn’t have set foot in. Tony became aware of the fact that things had gone strangely quiet all of a sudden, and it only added to that unwelcome feeling.

A few moments ago he’d been surrounded by the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling and now it felt like he was only accompanied by the crunching of leaves beneath his feet and his quiet breathing – and nothing else.

And that meant absolutely nothing else.

Until something above him moved.

Tony tilted his chin up to find the source of the sound suspended above him, looking down with dark eyes. He didn’t notice the many legs or the large body hidden among the trees’ leaves until it moved. Tony’s immediate instinct was to book it, but he only got a couple of steps in, wading blindly through what was in front of him, before he was caught in something fuzzy and sticky and strangely wiry.

It stuck to his face and his torso and his outstretched hand, and blinded him enough to debilitate him from seeing what was yet another few steps ahead of him. He patted frantically at his arms, trying to get the stringy stuff off him and out of his hair and stop it from blocking his sight, but to no avail.

He stumbled into an even larger web next, but this time the material was unyielding, and he didn’t fall through it like he had the last few webs.

This time, he got stuck, tangling himself more and more when he tried to fight back against the tenacious stuff, trying to get it off him and step out of the coil of webbing. It was of no use, as the more he struggled, the more it tightened around him, until he was practically immobile.

And when he finally stilled, breathing hard and heart trying to break free from his chest, he could feel that it wasn’t just him that was moving the web.

Something was coming.

Tony barely dared look up when he could feel eyes on him again, something heavy approaching, making the web vibrate against him with the weight of it. He went still, and tried to hold his breath even though his heart was still hammering. Belatedly, he thought that maybe if he stopped moving, he’d somehow trick whatever creature was suspended above him that he was dead and not interesting.

But just when the vibrating stopped and Tony wondered if perhaps the creature had already lost interest, he felt something against the top of his head, travelling down the back of his neck and down his spine.

Tony couldn’t help the startled, terrified little gasp when a hairy appendage slid between the back of his shirt and his spine, feeling lower and lower as if it was looking for something.

And then more joined that first arm – feeling across his arms, his back, down to his pants and his legs, all while Tony couldn’t move a muscle, still stuck to the sticky strings keeping him in place. It felt like there were at least a dozen of them, large and furry, tickling across bare skin when the creature pushed and pulled at the fabric of his clothes with an angry clicking sound.

Chilling. It was chilling. Tony couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Something horrible was going to happen, he knew it, but his flight response had proven futile, and there wasn’t much more he could do. Running wasn’t an option. Screaming wouldn’t reach anyone but the beast hovering over him, which also might have only angered it more if he did.

The sound of fabric tearing reached his ears before cool air touched his skin. Tony assumed the creature was preparing him to be eaten, and clothes likely didn’t taste very nice.

Article after article was torn away from him, the web moving with the angry movements of the enormous monster.

Tony made the mistake of looking up then. Maybe he wanted to look his demise in the eye before it ate him. Maybe he wanted to know exactly what it looked like.

His eyes had gotten used to the dark significantly better with his flashlight somewhere by his feet, half buried in the leaves of the forest bedding. He was met with what seemed like a thousand shining eyes and at least half as many legs attached to a large, hairy body that could absolutely digest him whole if the beast wanted to.

Tony shuddered. The creature then decided to move him. It picked him up and plucked him from the webbing as if it was child’s play, as if he had never been stuck in the first place, and manhandled him until he was upside down with his belly to the spider’s web, and the animal practically covering him.

Was it…sniffing at him? Tony wasn’t sure, but it didn’t feel right. The blood rushing to his head wasn’t doing him any favors, and how exposed he was certainly didn’t feel quite right either. All that was left between the critter and himself was his underwear, but one large appendage obliterated that when it probed at him unexpectedly.

Tony helped, and instantly regretted it. In the corner of his eye appeared pinchers, large and menacing, and more angry clicking sounded right by his head. Something sticky dripped onto his cheek, which Tony assumed had to be some kind of saliva, or even venom.

God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to take the easy way out right now.

But that wasn’t what was in store for him.

The creature had other plans.

Tony had no idea how delicious he smelled to it, and how warm he was, and how beautifully ripe his body appeared to a being that didn’t know better. All it needed was a mate. Someone to carry its offspring close, make sure that they were safe until they were ready to hatch.

Oblivious as he was, he could never have seen the ovipositor coming. Not to mention he was suspended in a way that kept him facing away from the horrors keeping him pinned down, so he was completely unaware of what was happening, still convinced he was about to be eaten, when something blunt and strangely chilly nudged up against his hole.

Tony’s body immediately seized, trying to struggle against the powerful hold on his limbs to move him out of the spread position he was in and protect where he was, right now, most vulnerable.

But the creature didn’t relent. It pushed, and prodded, and forced the pointed tip into Tony’s unprepped hole.

Tony couldn’t catch his breath, gasping and struggling to get some proper air into his lungs after it was knocked out of him with force with how quickly the thing pressed into him, and how deeply, too.

It felt like there was just no stopping it.

It pushed, and it shoved, and no amount of begging allowed Tony even a moment’s break.

The abomination didn’t understand. It just hissed a horrid sound when it couldn’t press in any further, Tony’s inner walls protesting against the size of it. The pointed tip nudged up against the skin just above Tony’s belly button, distending the flesh to show its size to the outside world, but there was no one around to witness it but Tony himself, who could only stare down his nose in horror.

“Stop!” He begged hoarsely once again, for the umpteenth time, but the creature gave no signs of recognition.

It just pulled back an inch or two, and while that gave Tony a moment to breathe, he shouldn’t have allowed that to lull him into a false sense of security. Because at that moment, he felt something cool build inside him, coating his insides in what he could only describe as some thick, gooey liquid, leaving him feeling woozy and confused.

But that wasn’t all of it. While the creature stilled and went quiet for a few moments, that was really only the beginning.

Something large nudged at Tony’s entrance where the beast’s cock was still firmly locked inside of him. It was about the size of an apple, slightly larger than what was already inside of him, but his body wouldn’t yield.

It wasn’t made for it. It wasn’t made to take something like that, unprepped, but the spider had other ideas. It clicked angrily once again, bringing its creepy pincers close to Tony’s head as if that would encourage him to take what his body physically wasn’t capable of allowing, and it pushed as Tony screamed.

It passed, spreading Tony wide open, and brushing past his prostate on the way deep into his body, where the creature deposited it into his stomach.

Warm, safe, welcoming. That had to be what the creature was thinking his body to be. It had to be.

The second sack of eggs passed with just as much pain, but every time another one brushed past his prostate, Tony couldn’t help but feel relieved. It was a little brightness in all the dark, even though he hated how eagerly his body responded to the stimulation.

He started feeling full by the time the brute above him pumped its eleventh sphere into him. The things rolled around in the initially cool liquid inside him, which had warmed to his body now, and created a perfect little nest.

They weren’t done yet though.

Another one passed through, and another one, and yet a few more, until Tony felt like he might burst, or like one of the objects inside of him might travel up his esophagus and out of his mouth with how they pushed up against his midriff, and how they filled him more and more and more.

And the more he felt, the more he could feel the texture of them, slimy and rubbery and squishing together, hundreds of thousands of little eggs rolling around inside of them, pressing up against his now gravid belly. It should have made him sick. In fact, Tony wasn’t sure why he hadn’t passed out yet. But he wasn’t, and he hadn’t. And he wasn’t going to.

When the creature had enough, it retreated its ovipositor and plugged him up with a thick substance, keeping all of the eggs safely inside. And thankfully, after that, it finally let him down.

The blood rushed out of Tony’s overfull brain and if he hadn’t been so full he could have finally breathed easily. But unfortunately for him, his belly was larger than he’d ever seen it before, leaving no room for him to rest at all as his feet finally touched the ground once more.

His legs couldn’t carry him, not even a single step. He sank to the forest bedding the minute he was set down, and perched himself up against a tree, refusing to face the reality of the situation.

He couldn’t even see his own cock past the enormous bump, which was moving with life beneath it. He knew he was hard, and he was ashamed that he was. Something like this shouldn’t have made him feel like that. It shouldn’t have made him want to grab his own cock and jerk.

But the spider had different ideas.

It climbed down in front of him, and for the first time, in the light of the flashlight on the ground, he could see that the creature’s face…it had human elements, too.

Pincers, large and terrifying, moving threateningly as it approached. Eyes, at least a dozen of them, some larger than others, and all pitch black.

But it also had a mouth, and a nose, and a human-looking torso attached to the belly he had previously mistaken as the only part of the spider’s body beside its head.

Tony was frozen in fear once again. Not as if he could have gone anywhere with how big he was, and how heavy. The hybrid drew nearer, and tilted its head at him, as if inspecting him. It looked over his belly, and then its eyes seemed to land on his cock, even though it was hard to tell since the creature didn’t have any pupils.

Before Tony could even _think_ of pushing himself away, or closing his legs despite his belly keeping him from doing so, the spider ducked down, and the next think he knew there was a warm, wet cavern closed around his aching cock, rough tongue lapping at the underside of it and flicking over the head.

It wasn’t experienced by any means, but nothing had ever felt better at that moment than some relief – which Tony got soon after.

He spilled hotly across the creature’s tongue, face flushed with embarrassment and humiliation because he’d _felt_ the pinchers flitter across his skin and still he’d gotten off just fine with the hairs tickling his thighs.

Tony was so caught up in the intense orgasm that washed over him that he didn’t notice the mucus plug loosening up, and inevitably popping out under the pressure of his muscles straining through his pleasure. Not until he realized his belly was deflating, the sacks of eggs inside of him disintegrating with the fluid the creature had stuffed him with, leaving the eggs exposed and ready to come out.

Tony let out a startled cry at the feeling, all the little eggs flooding out of his abused, overstretched hole and rolling over the leaves and grass, where they hatched to reveal thousands of little spiders, very much like their large parent, quickly scattering to find their first meal.

He had to push to get the last few dozen out. Until his belly was normal again, albeit stretched out beyond anything it ever had before, and sore. So very sore.

Now, Tony thought, would be a good time to be eaten.

But again, against his expectations, that’s not what happened.

No. The spider, looking smug for as far as it was capable of it, reached to grab him to cradle him close to its chest, and started climbing back into the web.

Maybe Tony was going crazy.

Maybe he had lost his mind.

But as they ascended, climbing higher and higher into the trees to never again return to the ground unless to release another nest, Tony could have sworn that he heard the spider speak.

“ _Don’t worry, little human. I always take care of my mates._ ”


End file.
